moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Elune
, In hiding |Row 6 title = Strength |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 title = Wars/Campaigns |Row 7 info = Blood War |Row 8 title = Military Type |Row 8 info = Militant Religious Order |Row 9 title = Leadership |Row 9 info = Grand Templar John von Hastings *Grand Templar Talean Wintershade (predecessor) }} A 'Knight of Elune' is a new title within the Faith of Elune's structure, with very few members even within the order. Requirements The Knights are elite frontline soldiers who protect Elune's followers, often having been officers or soldiers previously. Full Requirements * Must be a follower/converter of Elune. * Have shown dedication to the defense of the Followers of Elune. * MUST have had prior combat experience. * Must have taken an oath to follow Elune's will. Oath I, ______, pledge to protect Elune's Faithful and be the hammer of justice in Elune's service, and will not yield unless Elune wills it. This I solemnly vow. Duties Combat The Knights essentially are elite soldiers or cavalrymen. As such, they are often tasked with protection of high ranking officers, leading allies forces, or undertaking more risky fighting. While the fighting style and formations would be different due to race and recent experience, the general formation is a wedge or triangle while mounted, a phalanx or shield wall with ranged knights behind the first two ranks. Moral/Healing Most, if not all, Knights are granted several healing abilities in order to tend to fellow knights and allies in the field and on the home front. For more serious injuries and illnesses, the more compassionate priests that join the Order are called upon to deal with the wounds. Armor The armor is individualized to each member's personal needs and build, but the colors denoting the order is purples, along with the Darnassian Tabard(Unless officially within another nation's service, for which just the tabard will work.) History Ever since the Kaldorei's entrance into the Grand Alliance, there has been talks for a new branch of the Faith of Elune. As the various wars proved time and again the need for a heavily armed and armored force in the service of their people, the Knighthood was never accepted by the general populace of the Kaldorei. Only with the Third Legion Invasion did the Order enter a semi-active, unofficial status within the Alliance. The Burning of Tedrassil While the Alliance prepared to demobilize, threatening to see the end of the Knights, the Horde were planning a surprise assault on the Kaldorei themselves. When the Horde invaded Ashenvale, the Darnassian Guard was mobilized to defend the lands. The Knights meanwhile, were located still in the Broken Isle or in the other parts of the world, assisting their alike. Upon hearing the Horde invaded Kaldorei lands, the Knights were able to get home to defend the people. Half of the order was deployed to the front and the rest returned to Darnassus to act as the last line of defense. However, the front lines crumbled and the Horde set afire Teldrassil, resulting in all the members in the tree dying off, fulfilling their duty. The Knights in Darkshore scattered and went into hiding in the lands of both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Return to Darkshore(Smoke in the Water) TBA Establishment In August 15th, L.C., the order was officially established along with the Barony of Seradane, its current base of operations. Ever since, the Knights have been training and preparing to serve. The Order was founded in Darnassus, within the Temple of Elune. Structure * Grand Templar of Elune * Templar/Priestess of Elune * Knight of Elune * Squire of Elune Members "Known" Members * Baron John von Hastings- This man is the newest and only known Knight, having pledged allegiance to the Kaldorei people and converted to the faith almost 10 years ago. He is considered a Grand Templar of Elune and defacto leader of the Order * Grand Templar Talean Wintershade- The founder of the Order, Talean was the oldest and wisest of the Knights, and served faithfully as the leader of the Knights until her death during the Burning of Teldrassil. * Dame Clara Valyrie Saint Auguste - A self-proclaimed Knight of Elune, Clara has had little to no contact with the Order proper, but she has served Elune as a warrior and protector for over a decade. Category:Will of Elune Category:Darnassian Military Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:Religious Organizations Category:Elunite Faith